Modern computing systems can include multiple servers, input/output units, routers, switches, and other processing units supported by a utility infrastructure. The utility infrastructure can include transformers, rectifiers, voltage regulators, circuit breakers, substations, power distribution units, fans, cooling towers, and/or other electrical/mechanical components. For system reliability, the utility infrastructure can also include uninterrupted power supplies, batteries, generators, auxiliary electrical lines, and/or other backup power units.